The Dance
by yuki shizuka-kuran
Summary: Its the night class ball and Yuki o.c is made to choose between her beloved Kaname and the one who she considers closest to her..
1. Chapter 1

**The Dance**

"Did I tell you how great you look?" Kaname asked me. I was in his arms slowly dancing to the music of the waltz even if we were undeniably off beat. I had on a classic black satin gothic dress that bared my shoulders and dipped low in the back, something I would normally wear.

"Good evening Kaname-sama, Yuki-sama." Ruka greeted dancing near us with her boyfriend Akatsuki.

Kaname deliberately danced me away from my friends, his arms tightening around my waist. "Much better." He murmured.

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. I moved closer to him.

"Konbanwa Yuki-sama"

I opened my eyes. It was Shiki Senri. We may no longer be together, but he was still so handsome that he took my breath away.

As Shiki smiled at me, Kaname's arms were still securely wrapped around my slender waist. "Hi Shiki!" I said.

"So you look great." Shiki said.

"Thanks. Where's Rima?" I know he was dating the daughter of the Touya clan.

"Around here and somewhere", he said vaguely. He thrust his hands in his pockets. "So… mind if I dance with Yuki?" Shiki asked Kaname.

Kaname held his hands up to Shiki. "If Yuki wishes so."

I didn't know what to say. I feel as if everyone's eyes were on us, watching to see what I would do.

I turned to Kaname " Would you mind?"

He smiled. "I think I can risk it." He kissed me on the temple and walked away.

I moved into Shiki's arms. Some people around me started buzzing. Yuki and Shiki again. What did it mean?

"It reminds me of old times," Shiki murmured.

"But you're with Rima now."

"And you're still with Kaname Kuran-sama… the brooding pureblood. He chuckled.

"He didn't brood!"

"Of course" Shiki muttered his tone rather sarcastic. We danced silently for a minute or so.

I smiled up at him, and he pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and for a moment enjoyed the comfortable, safe feeling of being in Shiki's arms again. But then, the music ended and there was Kaname, next to me.

"So… see you," Shiki said.

"See you"

He walked away into the crowd.

Kaname took me into his arms. "You miss him?"

"No…"

"He's not a bad guy," Kaname said, searching in my eyes.

"I know that. But he's not you." I replied smiling at the beautiful person in front of me, with his brown silky smooth hair and clear smooth skin that softly caressed my soul. I reached up and kissed him. He kissed me back.

As we swayed to the music, I felt Kaname's arms tighten around me. They didn't feel safe like Shiki's did. They felt something else I couldn't name. Something that only Kaname would make me feel.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Uneasy** **Rain**

Right after our dance, Ichijou-senpai called Kaname. He was going to tell him something, in private. I went to the balcony to wait for Kaname. The stars shown and shimmered in the night sky, the cool winds washed my face.

"Yuki," Kaname drawled, turning toward me.

"Hi." I half whispered the syllable. "The night is beautiful." I turned to Kaname. He looked at me with his gentle eyes. "Not as beautiful as you." He whispered. I kinda blushed. We were alone and Kaname was so close. I was aware of him, clean and fair in his Night Class uniform, he was perfect. I was aware of the velveteen rose on his chest and the stripe of his sleeve was just five stitches wide, the texture of the cottons on his jacket, smooth like silver, the neatly pressed shirt, the milky pale of his skin, his cold yet soft lips… I don't know why, but I felt frightened.

Kaname took my hand in his. His hand was cold and gentle, the way it should be. His touch against my skin was perfect. "Yuki…" He began, and stopped.

I managed to raise my eyes to his. I knew with a panicky feeling that he was about to kiss me.

Kaname, lowering his eyes in his shy way, looked down at my hand in his. "Nothing," he said quietly, slowly he released my hand. The moment was over.

I realized I had been holding my breath and tried to let it out quietly so it would not sound like a sigh. I was sure he could hear me breathe and perhaps hear my heart beat. I struggled to swallow without sounding as if I were gulping. It was funny how being alone with Kaname and close to him could be exciting and at the same time embarrassing. It started to rain.

"Maybe we better go inside," I said reluctantly. "I mean… we cant just stand here in the rain can we?"

"Maybe." There was reluctance in Kaname's voice too.

"Its really getting damp now." A silly thing to say, I know, with us wringing-wet.

"Yes…" Kaname was looking at me. I could feel it. "Its getting dank…"

"Here." Kaname pulled off his jacket. "You'd better wear this or you'll get soaked. Your only wearing a dress."

"But what about you? You'll get wet." Kaname's jacket was a temptation to me.

"I wont get too wet. I still have my vest, and my shirt." Kaname draped his jacket around my shoulders.

"Ok." I said with a blush. I slid my arms into the too-big sleeves, which made me look fragile, like someone who needed to be protected from the elements. The jacket, which was smooth against my skin, smelled pleasantly of Kaname.

Kaname wrapped his arms around my waist. He opened the door and we walked in. The rain was cold against my face and legs but I did not care.

Inside, most of the students were dancing, eating, socializing, whatever. I ran my finger through my damp hair and looked around.

"Stay here. I'll go get the umbrella. Let's go back to the dorms to dry you off." Kaname said then left.

Everyone is now looking at me. Ugh… I should've just went with Kaname. Then somebody walked toward me. It was Shiki. He smiled to me in greeting. "You got wet, little kitten," He said teasingly. I was irritated yet somehow lighthearted. He took out his handkerchief… and wiped my face. Oh my god I blushed! Everybody was looking. He kept wiping my face and he tried to dry as much of my head. Oh my… I'm heating up! Shiki was still so handsome. He's tempting me. I kinda want…him.

"Let's go," said a commanding voice. It was Kaname. I felt mortified. Kaname was just gone for a few minutes and here I am… wanting Shiki. Kaname took my hand and led me out of the building, leaving the ball… leaving Shiki.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Heavy Umbrella**

Kaname was still holding my hand as we walked briskly in the garden of Cross Academy. It was one of those silent moments. The awkwardness is killing me. I don't know what to say… what to tell him. For the first time in my life I have never been this afraid of Kaname. I couldn't breathe. The tension is in the air. Then he stopped walking. We're in front of the fountain now.

"Yuki…" he said with a sigh.

I bit my lip. This is it. He's angry at me. Why must I always be this stupid. I can feel the weight of his stare. "Kaname… I.. " I am really panicking now! I just want to melt. To vanish from his sight.

"Look at me, " Kaname said as he held my face. His hands are trembling. Oh my god he's that angry! All of a sudden, to my surprise, he hugged me. his hug was different. It wasn't gentle. In face it was so tight. He whispered to me "Yuki, Is Shiki…" he sighed." Am I losing you? Please don't… " his embrace softened with his voice.

I couldn't see him like this. Its breaking my heart. My rollercoaster of emotions came crashing down on me.

"Can I really believe you? Tonight it felt like I was the only one… but then…I afraid. I was afraid that he already got you. That you can never be mine. Somehow, It felt like tonight you were mine completely, like a lasting treasure. Or was it just moment's pleasure. I'm afraid that in one moment you're mine then one minute your not." Kaname's words pierced through my heart.

"Am I not enough?" at those words… I broke. I feel my heart break into shards of unrepairable glass. I hate myself. I continually make him suffer. I feel so worthless. How can I make him… my Kaname, feel this doubt? How can I break his heart?

He released me from his embrace. 'No!' I wanted to shout. I don't want him to let go of me. I feel like I wouldn't de able to stand without him holding me. I felt like if he let go of me… that he would leave me. he wouldn't be my Kaname anymore. I was afraid of losing this one person. I was afraid of losing Kaname.

"Nevermind… disregard what I just said." Kaname said. His voice was cold. It was unfeeling. It wasn't his gentle voice. It wasn't my Kaname talking to me. It was somebody else. It was the voice of a stranger. He didn't hold my hand anymore. He started walking towards the dormitory doors.

"I love you…" I could only manage to let it out in a whisper. I hope he heard me. He held the door for me. I walked in. I'm trembling. I don't know what to do. Everything felt like a nightmare. A nightmare that isn't that easy to shake off… we quietly entered his room.

"I loved you too… I really did" I heard him say. No! the fact that he used the sentence in past form… does that mean…?

"I still do…" he said. Although his voice still is a little cold. It shocked me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Promise of an Eternity**

Kaname sat down on the bed and held out his arms to me. "Yuki, come here."

When I just looked at him in confusion, he sighed, reached up, took my hands, and gently took my stiff but unresisting body to his lap and into his arms. He held me, resting his cheek on top of my head. My face was pressed against the crook of his neck and I inhaled his scent. It was the fragrance of a million roses.

I realized suddenly that while I'd been breathing in familiarity and security, I'd also been relaxing. With a sigh, I curled into him.

"Better?" Kaname murmured.

""Better," I said. "Kaname, I really don't know…"

"Don't." His arms tightened around me and then gentled again. "Right now don't worry about me and Shiki and anybody else. Right now its just us. I am here and we belong to each other. My blood says so."

"Why," I asked still curled in his arms. "Why are you still here, still willing to be with me even when you know about Shiki?"

"Because I love you," he said simply. "I loved you for as long as I remember, and I am going to love you for the rest of my eternity."

Tears stung my eyes and I blinked hard, trying not to cry. "But Kaname… Shiki… I don't really know what to do about Shiki."

"I know."

Instead of pulling away from me, his arms tightened around me. "Its going to be okay," he said, sounding like he really meant it.

Still in his arms, I leaned back so I could meet his gaze. "Kaname, you are entirely too jealous for me to believe its ok for you if I'm with another guy."

"I didn't say its okay with me. I definitely wont like it, but I don't want to be without you."

"That's just too weird," I replied.

He took my chin in his hand when I tried to look away from him. I stared at him. Kaname's eyes were bright with tears. He looked so much older than the eighteen-year old appearance he usually has, that it almost scared me. "I don't want to make you sad," I said. "I don't want to mess your life."

"Then stop trying to send me away from you. We belong together."

At that, I felt my heart stop. It is like something that has been keeping my heart together stopped functioning. I wanted to break. How can I let him suffer like this? "I… I'm sorry" I stuttered… that was weird. I hardly stutter.

He smiled. "What for? There is nothing to be sorry for." He was still embracing me. his embrace was so gentle like it was the only real thing in the whole world. Well, at least that is what I wished for.


End file.
